Olympian Chess
Olympian Chess is a chess game themed and styled on the Olympian Gods and Goddesses, including the minor ones. It is played prominently in the Lotus Casino. Rules * Sixteen pieces on both sides. * The first to eliminate the other's King is the winner * Overall rules of ordinary chess * Each piece is controlled by a pin attached via a string to each piece which drags them to whichever piece it is placed on, provided it is within the limitations of the piece * The pieces, once eliminated, will reform in the two boxes on the sides of the board Pieces Each piece has a special way that it takes out another. There are three variations of the king and queen to collect: * Sky ** Zeus: The King, who eliminates an opponent by blasting him with the Lightning Bolt and taking his place. Can only move one space in either direction per go. ** Hera: The Queen, who eliminates an opponent by swooping over and striking him down with her staff and taking his place. Can move any number of spaces in either direction. * Sea ** Poseidon: The King, who eliminates an opponent by riding a miniature wave over the opponent and squashing the piece underneath it. ** Amphitrite: The Queen, who eliminates an opponent by conjuring a tornado around him, which throws the piece off the board. * Earth ** Hades: The King, who eliminates an opponent by Shadow-Travelling behind him, grabbing him and Shadow-Travelling to the edge of the board and slamming him down, then going to the opponent's space. ** Persephone: The Queen, who eliminates an opponent by approaching him, spreading her arms and pointing at the opponent, before a Venus flytrap appears underneath that piece and swallows him, teleporting him off the board. * Other major pieces: ** Apollo: The Bishop, who eliminates an opponent by firing a blazing arrow at him, knocking him off the board, and then travelling to his space. ** Artemis: The Bishop, who eliminates an opponent by producing a wolf from her skirts, which attacks her target and knocks him off the board, while she takes his place. ** Ares: The Knight, who eliminates an opponent by slicing him vertically in half with a sword and then taking his place. ** Hephaestus: The Knight, who eliminates an opponent by launching fireballs at the opponent, before taking his place. ** Athena: The Rook, who eliminates an opponent by brandishing Aegis, forcing the terrified opponent to stagger off the board. ** Hermes: The Rook, who eliminates an opponent by leaping across the board and kicking him off with his winged shoes. ** Dionysus: The replacing Knight, who eliminates an opponent by throttling him with a grapevine and then lassoeing him off the board. ** Aphrodite: The replacing Bishop, who eliminates an opponent by wordlessly Charmspeaking the opponent into willingly walking off the board, then taking his place. ** Demeter: The replacing Rook, who eliminates an opponent by telekinetically enveloping him in straw then slicing him in half with her cleaver. * The Pawns: ** Hecate: She eliminates an opponent by launching a telekinetic blast which knocks the piece off the board. ** Morpheus: He eliminates an opponent by hypnotising him to sleep, and then carrying him off the board. ** Iris: She eliminates an opponent by summoning a rainbow, which blinds an opponent into staggering off the board. ** Janus: He can eliminate an opponent by summoning a door which the piece foolishly walks through, taking him off the board so Janus can take his place. ** Nemesis: She can eliminate an opponent by flipping a coin towards a piece, which tries to catch the coin only for it to lead the piece off the board for Nemesis to take his place. ** Pan: He can eliminate an opponent by unleashing a Panic Cry, which stuns the opposing peace into covering his ears so Pan then rams his head into the opponent, knocking him off the board. ** Khione: She can eliminate an opponent by causing him to be frozen in a block of ice, then picking him up and throwing him off the board. ** Thanatos: He can eliminate an opponent by turning invisible then invisibly pummelling the other piece into falling off the board, then taking his place Known players * Jasper Frey Category:Games